


Is anyone in there?

by Decepticrazy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, Light Sadism, Mild Gore, Other, Rape, Sexual Violence, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticrazy/pseuds/Decepticrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream takes advantage of Megatron's unconscious frame. Violence and rough sex and fun times. Delicious Domscream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is anyone in there?

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless dominant Screamer smut. Enjoy. 
> 
> Predacon's Revenge is proving to be a very difficult and large work in progress that I have had too little time for. I hope to have something worth posting in future but can't promise anything. Plot is hard. : l Enjoy pointless smut. That I can do.

Megatron was out of commission, perhaps permanently. Knockout and Breakdown had done their best to provide their lord and master with optimal care, doing all they could yet the warlord remained in his deep slumber. Knockout had failed to give much of an explanation for the inactivity in the hulking mech's meta. It was a blank slate, frame still very much alive yet mind lost. Starscream had been overjoyed when he'd heard, exuberance hidden behind a stolid mask of indifference. He'd plastered on an expression of deep regret when Soundwave had visited the medbay. He was sure the telepath wasn't fooled by the act but it couldn't hurt to keep up appearances.

Starscream had left along with Knockout and Breakdown, faceplates grave as befit the occasion as he made his way to his quarters where he planned on enjoying a fine glass of high grade. The seeker had to fight from letting his smile show through, waving along whatever mechs he came across, claiming to grieve for his fallen master whenever asked. 

 

Officers came and went, the last of them to leave being Soundwave, ever loyal. 

Finally the seeker arrived at his private quarters, grinning as soon as the door shut behind him. Oh he'd waited countless millenia for this! Megatron... the ridiculous brute defeated and lying inactive leaving Starscream, true and undeniable leader of the Decepticons in command! Gleeful smile returning, the flyer made his way towards his own little private stash, retrieving a small glass and vintage bottle of fine high grade. He had been saving it for a worthwhile occasion and what better occasion than this? Grinning broadly, sipping at the potent aged brew, Starscream lay back in his berth and dreamed of his glorious future. Finally... he was truly leader.

 

 

Some time later a significantly overcharged silver flyer made his way through the halls of the Nemesis, unsteady struts veering left and right as he wound his way groggily towards the ship's medbay. He found his way there eventually, thankfully encountering nobody along the way and soon standing before thick steel doors. Starscream punched in his activation code, grumbling at having to attempt the maneuver twice as overcharged processor failed to recall what the seeker swore to be a pointlessly long sequence of numbers and glyphs. He grinned in triumph after the second attempt, stepping inside the medbay and securing the thick doors behind him. The seeker all but skipped into the large chamber, bright smile lighting blue tinged faceplates, clearly overenergised. 

Even with the warlord offline, dead to the world, Starscream could not miss an opportunity to rub his superiority in the fragger's face. All the insults, the beatings, Megatron's constant insistence on belittling and dismissing his second in command didn't matter now. The old mech was no more and Starscream lived! He was the better mech! He lived and the warlord... that callous, brutish fool that he was, was dead! Dead and gone. Soon to be dead and buried.

Starscream cackled madly at that thought. This was truly a gift from Primus. He found himself talking derisively to the empty shell of a once intimidating leader, not expecting any response but too lost in his own maddening glee to care. The seeker waved the very same energon shard plucked from the tyrant's spark before dead and unseeing optics.

“Seems I posses the only thing that would allow you to rise off that slab and walk again,” The seeker's voice took on a purr as he mockingly addressed his impotent leader. “My dearest Megatron...” Optics were wide and bright, the flyer's spark relishing this moment. Wings were held high and proud, fluttering about as he taunted the offline mech. It was foolish and pointless the seeker knew but it felt so Primus damned good anyway! Starscream strutted around the prone mech, heeled pedes clicking, claws tracing over massive pedes as he moved.

“But it won't restore your mind... perhaps I should raise you from your slumber as my drooling, mindless pet?” Starscream was eyeing the energon shard in thought. He was curious as to what effect returning the shard to the warlord's spark would have, turning the purple crystal over in clawed servos and weighing the sizeable chunk of crystallized energon absently. It was thick, jagged and quite heavy.

A wicked idea came to the little seeker then as a servo traced over the warlord's panel. Starscream couldn't stop himself from giggling in exuberance. The warbird was still warm to the touch, inventing and exventing steadily, engine thrumming steadily behind thick plating. It was dangerous, foolish even but the seeker was losing his meta to a heady rush of power, only made stronger with the high grade clouding his judgement.

As if the tyrant was still online, looking up at him balefully from the berth, Starscream cooed. “Perhaps I should return your precious shard... my dear leader.” Clawed servos traced over the warlord's hips, dangerous talons dipping into seams and delving in deep, searching for something. Finding his target, a tiny latch was activated, the warlord's panels snapping back instantly, revealing a flaccid yet still impressive spike tucked away in its housing and a seldom used valve. Starscream imagined taking it many times, turning the tables on his master and forcing the big mech to his knees under crippling pleasure. Now that coveted little opening was staring him in the optics, begging to be filled. Plush purple folds called to him in invitation and the flyer found himself unwilling to resist, reaching out to touch.

The seeker wasn't sure if he imagined the little tremor that traveled through a massive silver frame when clawtips traced over bared valve lips, dragging up and down dry folds before finding a buried little clit-mouse. The seeker felt his own spark heating up, spike pressurising behind it's panel. Was he really doing this? The others would call him sick if they could see but the flyer didn't care. Too many times he'd been denied. Too many times he'd been beaten and degraded by this mech. Now his mindless yet still warm and malleable frame was open for the taking. Licking thin lips, the seeker began to rub lightly on his former master's little node, clawtip carefully moving back and forth, teasing the little nub to life, gradually applying more pressure. He began to grind down firmly, Megatron's limp frame responding to his touch as the sensor laden node began to swell, poking out from surrounding folds, seemingly eager for more attention. Another little giggleof excitement spilled from the lithe jet's lips, Starscream unable to hold back the stream of filthy words that burst forth. 

“Oh just look at how quickly you respond to my touch dearest Megatron! Such a wanton thing... filthy little slut to get worked up so quickly!” Starscream cackled at his own mocking words, beyond entertained at his complete power over the mech.

The seeker's laughter slowly died down as he toyed with engorged and now quite noticeably protruding node, viciously flicking the sensitive little thing a few times, taking it between thumb and forefinger and squeezing. Vicious clawtip traced around the node a few times before the seeker pricked at it lightly, savage and deadly tip prodding the tender nub in what would undoubtedly be a painful touch. 

Finally, the sight of Megatron's enticing purple lips became too great to resist. With each passing second they flushed a deeper tone of purple, Starscream catching a whiff of the warlord's own delightful scent, moaning at the wonderful aroma. The jet held his breath, intakes stalling as a single clawtip travelled the expanse of the warrior's plush folds, tracing up and down, finally resting at a surprisingly slim opening and slowly pressing into the warm cavity.

The seeker could barely force his way in there. Primus! Had Megatron never touched himself here? Starscream was never allowed that privilege. If he was to go to berth with the tyrant it was always at Megatron's desire, the warlord usually just using the little seeker, battering his way into tiny valve, frequently after beating the mech senseless for some imagined slight. Starscream had rarely coupled with the big mech in mutual pleasure and seldom were his wishes actualized. The brutish fool simply didn't care what his subordinate wanted. Well now... clawtip pressed in deeper. Now Megatron had no choice. 

A sudden invent left silver lips when Starscream encountered a barrier. “You're a virgin!” Raucous laughter left the little seeker. He could have rolled on the floor at the hilarity, coolant tears beginning to pool in his optics as it was. “Pathetic! Too afraid to take another mech's spike despite your ever fearsome boasting! Primus it's too much!” Starscream shook as he howled in laughter, almost doubled over. Finally, the noise died down to a gleeful snicker as the seeker recovered. Clawtip was still buried in a tight and unyielding valve, Starscream smirking as he lightly grazed the thin seal, vicious clawtip scraping back and forth in what he knew would be a painful motion.

Venting heavily at the rush of power, of lust, Starscream pressed that talon in, piercing the thin rubber seal and pressing clawtip past the barrier. He circled that wicked talon around, stretching the lightly bleeding and torn seal, other servo reaching up to rest on a thick silver thigh, spreading the warlord's legs wide. A thin little dribbled of spilt energon dripped from the opening, delving claw slowly removed, coated in the evidence of the warlord's first spiking. 

Starscream held the slick digit up before darkened optics, giving a little whine of lust and need as the warlord's mingled lubricants and energon shone brilliantly in the light. He brought that clawtip back, extending a shivering glossa and shuttering optics as it hovered over hot, wet and waiting cavity, parted lips quivering ever so slightly in anticipation. Finally, thin lips wrap around the fluid soaked digit, Starscream suckling and lapping, moaning at the sweet taste. Wings fluttered in arousal and exhilaration as every last drop of that precious liquid was savored.

“You taste wonderful Megatron.” The sultry purr was muttered as sullied clawtip finally drew away.

Pressing those thick thighs wider, silver and purple pedes dangling from the sides of the berth now, Starscream took a shaky invent as he leaned down towards his former master's interface array. Optic lids drooped in heated arousal as with much trepidation, half expecting the massive mech to spring to life and put his helm through the flooring in vicious retaliation, the seeker extended a glossa and took a taste straight from the warlord's moistened valve.

The seeker's spark constricted before whirling in delight. He pressed both servos to the warlord's legs, Megatron splayed open before him and laved a hot, wet glossa over the tyrant's array. He lapped at folds, tracing over little sensors and moved up to swirl around a now engorged and brightly coloured clit-mouse. Starscream's wings flicked expressively, thin little whines leaving the mech's vocaliser as he finally buried a helm between those legs, glossa poking out and wriggling up into a virginal valve. The mingled taste of spilled energon and lubricants assaulted the flyer's olfactory sensors. 

Starscream moaned as he drove pointed glossa into his master's bared and narrow little valve. Oh, why hadn't Megatron let him do this when the mech was still whole. The seeker would have loved it and he was sure he could have made Megatron enjoy it! More pity to the old fool then that his frame should only have the pleasure of a devoted little glossa plundering it's heated depths when there was no mech inside to enjoy the sensations. Sucking and lapping at the bittersweet fluids, Starscream hummed in pleasure, eventually taking a clawtip and tracing over a spike housing, clawtips finding a limp spike and setting to work teasing the flaccid member to life. A few tugs and the thick shaft was already stirring, talons skittering over the bulbous head lightly in tease, tracing up and down ever hardening and stiffening shaft. Panting and moaning, the seeker brought a servo to his own array, releasing both panels and quickly finding his own tender little clit-mouse, circling around the sensitive nub and crying out at the feeling. 

He pressed his face into those increasingly wet folds before him, sucking and lapping away happily. The taste was just wonderful. Starscream lightly circled around his eager clit-mouse, gasping and shivering in arousal. Megatron's spike was abandoned for a moment to relieve the pressure, the now proudly erect spike twitching ever so slightly as it was left wanting. The sultry flyer traced a clawtip around his wet and glistening valve, grinding down as he circled a quivering rim, plush and heated lips, teasing himself to greater arousal before finally plunging in deeply. Starscream buckled under the intense pleasure, crying out loudly and shivering as he quickly added another digit to his tight and clenching valve. This was making him so wet... indecent wet noises greeted his audials as twin clawtips plunged in and out, Starscream spreading his legs wide and driving those long digits in deep, moaning wantonly as glossa continued to explore a previously untouched crevass. 

Moaning, panting, high grade dulled meta was unable to focus on anything but his own rising charge, Starscream desperate to have something thick and solid pressed deep inside of him. Taking his former master's seal had left him riled up like nothing else. The lithe jet eyed dark energon shard nearby, pleasure hazed meta briefly entertaining the notion of riding the delightfully thick looking crystal. He laughed drunkenly at his own folly, overcharged processor now dizzied with desperate arousal. No... those jagged shards looked painful. He cringed at the idea of tearing himself open here on the floor, desperate but not stupid. But then... Devious optics looked up towards a now moist and claimed narrow valve, bared and open before him. 

“Megatron... I'll give you back your precious dark energon...” The deep sultry tone emanated form between viciously curved lips as Starscream took up the shard, carefully tracing over the faintly glowing, thick crystalline rod with a deft glossa, careful to avoid cutting himself. After getting it nice and wet, the seeker stood, holding it just shy of the warlord's moistened valve rim. Barely containing his glee, the seeker chuckled and vented heavily as he slowly pressed the thick shaft forward, grinding against a tight rim before forcing the tip of the shard beyond virginal lips. Starscream moaned as he watched the tip of the savage looking shard penetrate his former master, taking a firm grip and forcing it in further. Megatron's valve tore as it was made to accept the intruder, rough edges lacerating. A tiny dribble of energon dripped slowly from the ripped valve, sluggishly winding its way down bright silver plating, dripping down to stain the medical berth below.

Servo tracing over a gleaming canopy as he teased himself, Starscream moaned, gradually edging the shard in further and further. It required some force, no doubt tearing the warlord's sensitive lining along the way. The seeker's engine revved, cooling fans kicking on as his valve dripped and spike pressurised. The slim little appendage seemed to strain forward, wanting to bury itself in that delightful wet, opening. The energon shard was ground down deeply into the tyrant's valve. Shuddering at the sight, the seeker spoke, truly gleeful in his vicious torment.

“How does it feel master...? Are you enjoying your first time, hm?” The jet was getting revved up at his own words, mocking and taunting the mindless mech even as he tore apart a previously untouched valve. Energon continued to slowly drip from the ripped and abused opening in tiny streams, now forming a small puddle on the berth.

Noticing, the seeker scowled in distaste. “Just look at the mess you've made dear leader.” Starscream ground the shard in deeply, twisting and slamming it in hard, pulling back to repeat the maneuver. The flyer groaned in arousal as he watched more energon pool beneath the warlord. He started to pound the shard in and out, jagged, uneven surface tearing apart lining with each stroke. “Mm... I'm sure you'd be begging me for mercy if you were in there master... too bad.” Grinning, the seeker slammed the shard in deeper, slowly moving to caress his own twitching chord in time with each powerful thrust. “Ngh... master...” 

Wings perked and fluttered, Starscream soon becoming overwhelmed at the stimulus, slumping forwards onto bulky frame, jamming the vicious shard in deep and falling atop a broad silver frmae, resting for a moment. “Mm.. master.. how about I claim that tight little port of yours now...? You don't have any protests do you?” Chuckling at his own warped humour, the seeker forced limp, helpless frame down the berth, grunting at the effort. Even offline the warrior took considerable strength to move, bulky frame immensely heavy. Taking a moment to regain his breath, positioning a lightly bleeding and filled valve near berth's edge, Starscream lined his spike up. Tip ground against the warlord's puckered little port. “Mm... so tight my liege... let me fix that for you...” 

Wiping up some of the spilled energon and mixed fluids that decorated the berth below, the seeker coated his slim spike liberally, moaning as he gave himself a few strokes, wings flaring out and cooling fans whirring.

“Ngh... loooord Megatron...” Starscream purred his former master's designation as he pressed the pointed tip of a small chord once more to the unyielding opening. He pressed insistently against that naughty little opening, growling in lust fuelled desire as slowly that tight and tiny opening was forced wide. Tapered tip speared the warlord's port, Starscream slowly sinking into that impossibly tight heat, gritting dentals against the overwhelming compulsion to overload right then and there. Only the tip of his spike was sheathed and yet it felt like searing bliss.

Looking down, he was greeted with the beautiful sight of stuffed and sullied leader, thighs spread wide and port skewered. The seeker reached down to once more toy with Megatron's attentive little node, the naughty thing still alight with energon, needy and responsive. Starscream cooed lightly as he stroked the tiny thing, pinching it deftly and moaning as a droplet of energon stained lubricant trickled from stretched and ruined valve. 

“Oh master...” The flyer was enraptured at the sight, eagerly pressing hips forward as a naughty little port was forced open around him, Starscream pressing gleaming hips forward, forcibly stretching and stuffing tight opening full, jamming a straining spike into that impossibly tight grasp. Small tears formed on delicate protomesh, unprepared rim stretched too wide too fast. With no preparation the vulnerable little opening tore and bled, Starscream carelessly forcing his way in, watching in delight as more and more of his slim spike disappeared into that greedy hole. 

Finally the flyer slumped against his former master once more, too overwhelmed to move for a long moment. His frame was on fire, ego swelling and soothed beyond anything he'd ever known. He was a god. Eventually, meta clearing, movement returning to him, Starscream shifted hips slightly, pulling back mere inches and crying out in pleasure at the motion. Clawed servos moved to grasp thick plating, the seeker latching onto Megatron's thighs, sharp talons cutting in as he held on desperately. 

“Oh, so tight Megatron... so beautiful...” The seeker had finally hilted himself, the feeling of vital fluids from a ripped and torn opening feeling simply perfect on his shaft, warm and deliciously perverse. Starscream hummed in pleasure at the sensation. He looked down to see more energon spilling from the ruined hole, a small stream dripping down the warlord's aft, following the curve of enticing rump to slowly dribble downwards, mingling with the fluids from a savaged and rent valve.

The lithe jet traced a clawtip around silver warlord's spike, returning his attentions to the thick and enticing looking shaft. He sighed blissfully as he ground down deeply into his former master's stretched and torn little port, bringing servos up to toy with the stiff and throbbing member displayed before him.

“Mm... Megatron... am I turning you on? Who would have thought the proud leader of the Decepticons would respond so willingly to such abuse...” Starscream purred the words, well aware that there was no mech in that angular silver helm, no one to respond to his cruel taunts. He knew full well he was merely coaxing a reaction from the physical body. It didn't matter. In Starscream's mind the warlord was moaning and begging for mercy, whimpering from the intruding shafts filling each hole and crying his pain, his pathetic, weakness and vulnerability to the world.

The very thought of it drove Starscream mad with lust. He started to roll hips forward, light moans and gasps torn from a struggling vocaliser as his frame was wracked with tremors. It was all too much, heat building rapidly in the seeker's spark and interface equipment alike. He was soon bucking into Megatron's accepting heat, bringing gleaming hips to meet the tyrant's shapely aft with loud clangs of metal meeting metal. Stiff length plunged in again and again. “Oh... you like that don't you, you dirty thing. So wet for me...just look at that stiff rod of yours... so wanting...” Starscream had indeed coaxed the warlord's spike to attention, standing tall and proud, a little bead of precum now glistening from the member's tip at the stimulation. Hazy optics regarded the enticing fluid as the seeker leaned in close, greedy glossa lapping it up as a delighted coo left thin lips.

“Mm... just delighful Megatron...” Claws raked down the warlord's frame, drawing energon as deep gouges were left in hip plates. Those same servos moved to the warlord's spike housing and dipped into seams, savage tips gliding over sensors, plunging into thin gaps the way that only those fine and slender clawtips could. Deeply hidden sensors were stirred as clawtips drove into gaps, teasing at the buried portion of a thick and wanting spike, pointed tips scraping over the surface in torment. Starscream felt the warlord's spike swell at his touch, grinning and stepping up his efforts in response. One servo wrapped tightly around the hulking spike, the other laying a vicious open palmed slap to the stiff cock. Over and over he abused the still hard member, groaning all the while, lightly pumping hips as his own pleasure swelled. 

The tyrant's tormented spike only swelled further at the treatment, precum now dribbling from the stiff cock as it was slapped and squeezed by those devious servos, each strike accompanied by a quick pump, Starscream finally ceasing his assault on vulnerable member, that same servo now hovering above the battered and precum stained rod. A single clawtip traced over spike's blunt head, tracing around the surface in slow circles before coming to rest on a tiny little slit. The seeker took a ragged invent before pressing the tip of savage talon into the small opening. He pressed in and out lightly, teasing hidden sensors, spark whirling in delight at his complete power over the mech who claimed to be his master. Multiple tender holes speared and forced open for him, yielding to his dominance, the warlord looked utterly delightful.

Starscream toyed with the delicate little slit for a few moments, pumping in and out, entry eased by a steady dribble of precum from the aroused frame below him. Finally, the seeker drew servo back to taste the cumlination of fluids, engine thrumming and spark whirling in delight as the bitter precum taste mingled with sweet energon and rich oils on his glossa. Gasping for cool air, frame overheating now, the seeker buried servo in the tyrant's housing, clawtips covered in rich oils and spilled energon, teasing at sensors lightly one moment only to turn brutal seconds later. Clawtips plunged in deeply, delving into the slim housing seam and slamming in and out with a fierce desire. The savage little mech buried himself over and over in ripped and torn port as he abused the tyrant's rent and bleeding housing, clawtips disappearing into the slim gap, entire talons buried in a stretched and brutalised housing seam. Starscream moaned loudly with each thrust of slim hips, slamming into Megatron heedless of the noise as that delving servo brought fire laced pleasure, metal clanging noisily as the seeker shuddered and took deep, ragged invents. Finally, hot and straining little spike was forced in deeply, Starscream arching and screeching as overload claimed him.

The seeker clenched servos, tearing a spike housing apart in the process as optics fritzed and shorted out, wailing as a rigid little cock spurted fluids and filled his former master's rent and ruined port, filling the slim little opening nicely. Starscream wailed as he desperately ground hips against the curved metal plates of his master's shapely aft, transfluids dripping from a filled and clenching port to spill down over stiff chord, soon mixing with the ever growing puddle of fluids beneath the two mechs. The flyer rested against heavy silver plating, fans rattling and producing shuddering, wheezy vents as he frantically tried to cool his systems. Long, deadly talons retracted from the now stretched and horrendously brutalised housing, energon dribbling from the gaping wound. Starscream laughed at the sight. 

“If only you'd-” Heavy panting interrupted breathy whispers “-accepted me when- ngh... you were still functional- haah... nn... you stupid.. stupid fragger!” Claws continued to rake over plating, tearing the warlord's expansive and thick chest plating. Starscream finally calmed enough to get his invents under control, pulling a depressurising and dripping spike free with a loud, wet noise. Fluids spilled from the abused and stretched port, the jet staring down at the gaping and bleeding hole and cooing softly in appreciation, his own released dripping slowly from flexing and soaked entrance.

Spike satiated, now the seeker had to deal with the searing heat in his valve, infinitely aroused by the sight of his former master lying sullied and abused before him. Starscream brushes a clawtip over his engorged and sensitive clit-mouse, gasping at the sensation. “Ngh...” That thick and satisfying looking spike called to him, valve aching at the sight. Clambering up onto the berth, he straddled Megatron's hips, staring down at the mech below him.

Hips hovered just above broad spike's tip as servos rested on either side of Megatron's chestplates. Hazy optics stared down at the vacant mech below him. The seeker found himself wishing those optics were staring back at him, having always enjoyed the few rare occasions where the two mechs shared their pleasure. This was not one of those times, Starscream reminded himself. This was about his own pleasure at the expense of that of Megatron's. This was payback for all the wrongdoings he'd suffered under the brute. He'd made the big mech bleed for him, accept him and it had felt unbelievably good. Even if no one was in there the seeker would take out his frustrations on unresisting frame. 

Gasping as he lowered his hips gradually, Starscream teased the folds of a hot valve on the warlord's turgid spike. He ground back and forth, using the tip to stimulate his engorged and tender little clit-mouse, cooing at the pleasant touch. “Mm... Megatron...” Dark optics shuttered as the seeker rocked his hips back and forth, grinding down until he felt he could overload from the pleasure to his clit-mouse alone. He stopped there, taking a few deep invents and repositioning himself, sitting up and lining up the broad spike with dripping wet valve. Starscream licked his lips, preparing himself for the pleasant stretch.

Slamming hips down and squealing in pleasure, Starscream's optics shorted out again. The world was a haze of static as his vent's stalled, shriek dying as vocaliser cut out and nothing but barely audible little gasps made their way from a wide open and silently screaming intake. Thoughts were tattered array of pleasured fueled admissions. 'Massive as always! Oh so good....' The slim flyer's meta was filled with nothing but flooding sensations of pleasure pain at the beautiful stretch. He was filled up so nicely, every sensor stimulated as the massive spike ground down on calipers beautifully. A soaked and dripping rim threatened to tear, the stretch as always, barely achieved without ripping him apart. Starscream slumped forward onto broad chestplates as optics fluttered and opened, nothing but white static greeting him for a moment. 

“Mega... ahh... Megatron...nngh..” Mindless babbling accompanied gentle rocking of the hips as Starscream started to move, a mammoth spike plunged in to graze over deeply recessed sensors. He cried out again, forgetting anything but this blinding hot pleasure, thoughtless as to who would hear, what would happen when mechs came to investigate. Pleasure hazed meta was only concerned with having the most intense overload of his life. Optics pooled with coolant, Starscream overwhelmed in sensation, deeply fulfilled at the vicious way in which he'd taken every hole in his master's frame. Well... all but one. Starscream leaned down to kiss unmoving yet warm and accepting lips. “Mmm... master... so good...” A clawed servo reached down to caress a cheek. 

It was a bizarre mix of emotions that Starscream held for his former leader. Lust battled with festering hatred. Admiration and something bordering on appreciation for the fiercly commanding mech were met with disgust each time the warlord vented his frustrations on the far smaller flyer. In the end, emotions culminated into the depraved act that Knockout was greeted with when he bypassed the commander's access codes and entered the med bay, faceplates a portrait of stunned horror.

Knockout stood in silence as he watched Starscream mindlessly frag their incapacitated leader, moaning like a wanton little whore as he slammed hips down again and again. Fluids stained the berth, wet slapping noises accompanying each move as the seeker bore down again and again on thick spike. A shard of...dark energon was it? Appeared to be deeply embedded in the warlord's valve. “What the frag...” It was a barely audible whisper, Knockout standing still as optics grew wide. Starscream screeched to the heavens when he finally overloaded, the wet sounds growing louder as claws scrabbled for purchase on a heavy warframe, wings fluttering and back arching before he finally collapsed on top of the broad silver frame.

The seeker's valve rippled and throbbed, clenching tightly around the engorged and thick member within in a deeply satisfying and intense overload, one moan after another torn from parted, gaping lips. He could feel every inch of the warlord's cock, grinding hips down until he felt the tip of a blunt member nudge at the most buried and now utterly pleasured sensors, desperately rolling hips back and forth for more of that beautiful sensation until another surge of hot pressure ripped through his array, second overload trampling through his system, overwhelming in its intensity. All Starscream could do was voicelessly scream, latching onto powerful arms and working hips through that potent pleasure, valve walls singing with ecstasy, limp spike spurting another stream of fluid as he held on.

Starscream whined thinly, second overload culminating in blistering heat and tearing through his systems. His valve felt so good, stuffed and full. Overload rocked through his whole frame, blissful moment of absolute pleasure slowly dying off, leaving him with a deep sense of satisfaction and warmth. It seemed he'd brought his former master's frame to overload with him, wet, sticky fluids dripping from a tight and thoroughly stuffed crevasse. Starscream lay there afterwards, splayed atop a hulking silver frame limply, still full with the warlord's slowly depressuring spike. He moaned lightly as enjoyed the warm frame against his, exalting in the wonderful afterglow and absently trailing a clawtip over solid silver chestplates in what might be fondness.

The medic was too shocked to move, dumbfounded, mouth agape as his processor finally caught up to him. He blinked a few times, bringing lips together and forming a slow smile. Knockout was not a kind mech... not by any stretch of the imagination. He'd just stumbled upon a truly exploitable scene. He was shocked by the display, yes but he held no love for Megatron. What did it matter to him if the mindless mech was used as a fragtoy for his commander? However... other mechs might not be so accepting. A broad grin grew on devious faceplates as the medic approached, wicked scheme hatching.

“Enjoy yourself did we Starscream?” 

Optics snapped open in panic, Starscream letting out a frightened and shocked yelp as if struck. Vocaliser fought to activate as the seeker whirled about to meet the medic's optics, sitting atop their glorious leader, valve filled and leaking fluids, evidence of his depraved activities undeniable. The sudden motion cuased him to grimace and hiss in discomfort, array and overfull slit tender and sensitive. Starscream spat static before he could finally speak. “Kn- …. Knock- out! How- how long have you been there!”

“Long enough.” Was the snappy reply. “And that's commander Knockout to you...”

The seeker frantically tried to move, body stiff and unco-operative. “I... it's not!” Optics were huge and wild, the seeker horrified he'd been discovered. Why! Why hadn't he remembered that a medic always had clearance to override access to the medbay. Stupid! Stupid!

Knockout merely laughed. “It's not what it looks like? Hah! Spare me Starscream... how is there possibly any other way for this to look?” Knockout stepped close to the panicked flyer, leaning in to utter derisively in an audial. “You depraved little thing.”

The seeker's vocaliser hitched at that remark, a strained whine emanating from thin lips as he cringed away, gnawing on lip plate in unease. What had he done... Soundwave... the troops... they'd deactivate him for sure. Why... why did he get himself overcharged on high grade and wander in here... Coolant tears pricked at the flyer's optics in his distraught panic, Starscream without any mental defense, discovered in the midst of not only betrayal but obscene, malicious lusts, overcharged and in a state of terrified frenzy. He felt as if he would offline then and there, waves of nausea and exhaustion rolling across spent and sullied frame as the after effects of the potent high grade started to kick in.

Catching on to Starscream's obvious fear, Knockout was quick to speak. “I won't tell the others. Soundwave doesn't seem to know yet and I can clean this up. But you... my dear commander.” The medic reached up daringly to firmly grasp at Starscream's helm, claws forming a painful grip on helm vent as they forced the seeker to look into his optics. “You belong to me now.” To illustrate his point, Knockout sent an encoded file to the seeker, a short clip from the racer's memory bank of the jet mindlessly fragging his ruined and abused former master, dark energon shard clearly visible as it jutted out from a taut valve rim, energon and lubricants dripping from the overstretched and torn opening.

Knockout traced a servo over the flyer's aft, groping it in obvious desire. “Get yourself cleaned up... I'll see to this.”

Starscream didn't speak, too confused and riddled with anxiety to form words. He merely ducked his helm and did as he was told. He realised he was at the good doctor's mercy now... The seeker knew that at the very least Soundwave wouldn't suffer him to live should the telepath find out. The fanatical mech would deactivate him in cold blood the second he learned of Starscream's activities, so great was his unquestioning loyalty to Megatron. 

A pained little whine left parted lips as the seeker forced himself to move, slipping a thick spike free and releasing a rush of warm, fresh transfluids that slowly rolled down thick silver plating. Starscream whined in discomfort at the unpleasant sensation, the viscous substance running down his own thighs and leaving a long sticky trail on once pristine plating. He stepped down from the berth, almost clattering to the ground as the effort to stand was nearly too much for wobbly struts. The flyer cursed himself as he failed to choke down a strained whimper, latching onto the metal berth for support, looking up to see Knockout leering at him, optics dark with intent. The flyer's meta filled with dread. He was thoroughly fragged now.


End file.
